


Cadence

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: Inigo gets a welcome interruption while practicing his dancing.





	Cadence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giganotus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giganotus/gifts).



> for Giganotus. I gotta admit I've only played Birthright because I'm never on wifi long enough to dl the other two, except when I'm doing laundry. So I was writing Shigure fully from my memory of his Caeldori suports from when I saw them in 2016.
> 
> Also this Inigo's father is Virion for plot reasons and you can just imagine whoever you like is Shigure's father.

Under the verdant blooms of the garden, and the swaying leaves, he spun around and around. Each minor falter, he would blush and right himself again.

He chuckled and looked around. "No one saw, at least..." 

He did a twirl, and blushed. "Oh--I, um, did not see you there. Sorry for the poor show. Oh, it's so embarrassing."

"I did not mean to interrupt you or startle you. I only meant doing my vocal practice," the man said.

He was gentle, regal and ethereal in a way Inigo had never seen before. With a sleek body, waves of blue hair that slightly obscured his face, and a smile that made him feel like he'd been punched in the chest.

"Oh, then the source of that lovely song was you?"

The man smiled. His entire face softened at this, and it made Inigo's heart flutter. "Thank you for the compliment. I certainly try to reach my mother's level one day. Though, I must ask, are you Laslow of Nohr? You resemble him, yet you seem somewhat...different. There is an air of springtime about you."

"Laslow? People keep remarking I resemble him. However, I'm afraid you've mistaken me for another. I'm Inigo of Ylisse. Specifically, from Roseanne."

"Oh, another Ylissean? I am Shigure, I hail from a land far off from here. And... You were doing quite well. And please do not be too hard upon yourself. After all, mistakes are the path the learning. From what I have seen, you are doing quite well."

Inigo blushed. "That...that is..."

"I'll let you be. Sorry for the interruption."

Really, he was so very--stunning--that Inigo forgot to flirt with all the passing village lasses he'd planned to that day. He forgot about everything he was going to do that day, in fact.

And as the man left, Inigo could only stare after him.

*

It wasn't simply being watched that had Inigo aflutter. He couldn't stop thinking about Shigure. He knew how to flirt with a lass, but how was he supposed to flirt with a man? Should he do the same, and simply ask him to tea? Was there some secret to flirting with a man that he did not know?

In the end, he went to the man without peer, the archest of archers, whose flirtatious ways he hoped to one day reach: his father.

Virion was in the teahouse, admiring the many lovely patrons. His lace cravat was spotless, he brushed his blue hair back and let out a sigh.

"Ah, there is such beauty within the world~"

Technically, the man before him was not exactly _his_ father. He'd met a version of his father when he came back, and this was an even earlier version from another timeline. Yet, when Inigo had told where he had come from, this Virion had instantly taken Inigo under his wing.

"There's my darling boy," Virion said. He burst into a big smile. "You've come just in time for tea."

He lifted up his delicate tea cup, with a pattern of flowers, and took a sip. "Have any lovely ladies caught your eye today, my son?" 

Because even though he wasn't technically this Virion's son, that was no matter. He was fairly certain that Virion had adopted every single other version of him he'd come across since meeting with Inigo, and learning that in some timeline, he married Inigo's mother. In fact, he seemed to be moving to adopt Noire as well, as well as some of the tiny dragon girls from far off lands. Inigo hardly felt they would be the last to find they had gained a father without even meaning to.

Inigo chuckled awkwardly. "W-well, that's the thing..."

Virion chuckled, and gave his son a mischievous smile. "Oh, did you find yourself an _older_ lady? There is much to be learned from experienced women, my son."

"Actually, the person who caught my eye this time... was male." 

He looked up, somewhat wary. But no disgust came across Virion's face. In fact, it was instead a nostalgic, far off smile.

"Once, I came across such a gorgeous man. He was a monk that was often mistaken for a woman, you see, because of his beautiful, long blond hair, and soft features. Even finding his true gender did not change my attraction. And though I have pursued mostly the fairer sex, I must admit he was not the only one to catch my attention."

He fixed his gaze on Inigo again.

"My dear son, two Dukes could rule house Roseanne yet. You will be a trailblazer, remembered in time as a thief of hearts, and a peerless man."

Inigo blushed, even as he felt warmth open up inside him, just as he did at every gesture of Virion. "I-I am still very attracted to women. But...there was something....stunning and unforgettable about that man."

"And no wonder. You are the son of Virion. I would love you just the same no matter who captures your heart."

"Thank you, father," Inigo said.

Inigo continued on, with a sigh. "But, I...I don't even know how to begin. Two men? Should I give him flowers? Take him out to tea? Is it that much different from flirting with women?"

"And why not? I would certainly welcome an invitation to tea, and a fresh, delicate bouquet of the finest flowers. I am sure your love would as well. After all, the son of Virion would have the most _refined_ taste. I can already tell that this love of yours will be graceful, gorgeous beyond compare, and so stunning that the world would faint at the very sight of him."

It was a start.

*

He'd gotten a colorful and delicate bouquet so large, he bowed under its weight. Really, now that he thought about it, it looked practically like a bridal bouquet. Which wasn't the message he was trying to send, but he couldn't back out when he'd come so far.

Inigo heard the sound of Shigure's voice long before he reached him in the gardens. Shigure turned, and smiled, and Inigo forgot everything he was going to say. 

"Hello again," Shigure said. "What a lovely bouquet. It's so fragrant."

"A lovely bouquet for a lovely performance," Inigo said. But it came out too quickly, and almost stilted. Oh, it was all because Shigure saw him dancing, and that smile, that unforgettable smile. All his flirting composure was gone. 

"For me? You're so kind."

Shigure took it so easily, and with such grace and strength. It was so easy to imagine those arms about him--dancing together. Yes, dancing!

And only dancing, really.

"Yes. Um, tea?" Inigo said.

Shigure lifted his pale brows. "Yes, tea is a very good drink."

"Y-Yes, would you like some--" Inigo cleared his throat.

He was the son of Virion of Roseanne, who had charmed thousands with his smile alone. He could do this! He could talk to boys! Honestly, he'd never felt this flutter before.

He forced a suave smile and puffed out his chest as he had seen countless versions of his father do. "Hey there, would you like to get tea with me?"

"I was just going to the gardens to practice, but you're right; keeping refreshed is important."

Usually by now, Inigo had been rejected once or twice. He hadn't prepared for a yes so easily, or that smile.

"Right, then. Tea!"

*

The tea shop in the Aether resort was always bustling. A groom and his lovely bride passed by with their order. Oh, she was a sight, with a feathered wedding dress. And her groom was just as handsome beside her.

(Had Shigure awoken something within him? Or was it always there? He thought back to talks he had with Gerome...maybe it was more there and he simply refused to accept it.)

"I think a refill is in order. It's quite delicious and so--refreshing. Yes, refreshing, that was exactly the word I mean!"

Inigo was glad for the respite and to catch his breath. He must've blushed a thousand times. Flirting with men--or at least a man as lovely as Shigure--was surprisingly difficult. He'd been rejected by many lovely ladies, but Shigure had never said a single unkind word to him.

And it made him stumble back into the shyness that lurked beneath, that had started him flirting in the first place.

"You are doing good, son! Soldier on for love!"

Inigo looked aghast, where his father sat several seats behind him. His 'disguise' consisted of a very flamboyant hat, that gave him away immediately. "Y-You followed me?"

"Now, my dear boy, I need my tea too," he said.

"Then, what is this--"

"It's called fashion, my dear son. I would say to look it up, but you look very well put together today. No surprise, for the heir of the Roseanne."

Virion glanced back and Shigure, who looked out the window with the utmost serenity, and smiled mischievously. "You have wondrous taste. My, imagine if you brought him back to Roseanne. The people would love him!"

Inigo blushed, and glanced back to Shigure. "N-Not so loud! And don't tell me you're going to flirt with him next!"

"Oh, my son, you wound me. I would never steal a lady or gentleman which you had your eye upon. The very _thought_ almost brings me to tears. Even a _suggestion_ would break my very _heart--_ "

"F-fine, I believe you. Don't be so loud, or he'll hear you. Besides, he and I have only just met. Just because many of your generation rushed to the altar does not mean I will!" 

"Of course. Any son of mine will make a grand courtship. And I will be here, supporting you all the way."

He sat back down in a far booth, in the least stealthy way manageable. Inigo let out a sigh and returned to get his tea.

"Sorry for the wait," Inigo said. "Ahem, my father had something to say to me."

"Oh? I didn't hear. When I am composing a song in my head, I lose all sense of what happens around me," Shigure said.

Which was certainly a relief, considering the comedy show that had just happened.

"This has been a very nice break. Thank you for treating me."

"Where are you off to now? The gardens?" 

"Yes. I find the flowers inspiring. I hope that I haven't disturbed your favor practicing spot," Shigure said.

"Oh, I find nothing about you disturbing," Inigo said.

"Er, Thank you?"

"I mean, there's certainly enough room for both of us," Inigo said quickly.

"Ah, then I will be glad for the company," Shigure said.

Inigo could feel the last of his composure (and wit!) slipping away as he followed after Shigure, blushing deeply.

*

He followed Shigure underneath the gently rustling leaves.

"The truth is, I'm working on a new song I began to write myself. About new meetings, and new beginnings, and new loves... Would you like to hear it?"

"I would love to. I mean--I would _like_ to. Very much indeed," Inigo said.

So much for being suave. How was he ever to live up to his father's name at this rate with how much he blushed about this utterly beautiful man.

"Then I'll share it with you. You are the very first person to hear it in the entire world."

Honestly, he was so very graceful. The song was so beautiful, so touching, that Inigo found himself swaying to the cadence. It was a song of flowers given, of tea houses, and admiring another's dance skill. Before he knew it, he was spinning along. Shigure stopped, and gave him a gentle smile which made his heart stop, and then alight.

"I'm glad you trusted me enough to see your dancing. We work well together, don't you think?"

"Yes, I do," Inigo said.

"Good. We should practice together some more."

And there was nothing Inigo wanted more.


End file.
